Saviour
by Aylin.Moon
Summary: Alfred is a bit concerned. Arthur didn't come to the World Meeting, and so he decides to visit him. A surprise waits there. A short USUK one-shot.


**Another short fanfiction. I was inspired by something I've read some days ago (I can't remember by who that was written, but it was about Alfred doing a contract with Angus to protect Arthur from his brother. I think it was here on but I'm not sure. Please tell me if you know or have an idea of which story I mean. Thank you!).**

**So, I actually like Wales, Scotland and N. Ireland. Really! I hope you enjoy. Sorry if anyone is OOC.**

**Rated T because of mentioning rape and using minor course language.**

**WARNING: Mentions rape and contains a bit more boyxboy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones/America, Arthur Kirkland/England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales. All these belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

„Hey, Iggy, you home?"Alfred entered Arthurs house. It didn't seem like he was home. _Well, I'll wait here for him. _Arthur hadn't come to the World meeting two days ago and he wanted to look wether everything was OK.

When he walked past Arthur's bedroom, he heard a whimper. First he thought it was just his imagination, but then he heard it again. „Iggy?" Alfred opened the door to the bedroom. „Holy shit, Arthur!" Said person lay on the bed. His feet and his left hand were tied with handcuffs to the bedpost. He couldn't see anything because he wore a blindfold. It seemed that his right hand – a handcuff hang still on his wrist – was untied so he could grab the key for the handcuffs which lay so far away that he'd definitly hurt himself while trying to reach it.

„A-alfred?" Arthur's voice was quiet.

„Who-who did this to you?" Alfred asked while untying him. After he removed the blindfold, he looked at the naked body laying on the bed. He saw he sperm, he saw the blood. „Oh my god!", Alfred whispered.

„You feel better?" Alfred looked concerned. After he had washed and treated Arthur's wounds, he had made him a big cup of tea which the smaller Nation was drinking now, shaking.

„Are you feeling better, git." Alfred was relieved. If Arthur was correcting him again, then it was getting better.

„Are you feeling better?"

„Yes." Arthur looked down shyly. He was embarassed. His former colony, the one he had protected, had seen him like _this_. „I... Thank you."

„Dude, Iggy, tell me who did this to you!" _I'll kill him with my own hands!_, he added in his thoughts.

But Arthur shook his head, his eyes big. He looked...scared! _His Artie looked scared!_ „No, please, forget about this!"

„Artie, do you really think I could forget _that_?" Alfred took his hand and stroked it with his thumb. He looked serious.

„It's Arthur, git."  
„Was it Francis?" _I swear to god, I'll kill-_

„No."

„But then – who was it? Please, tell me!"

Arthur stared at him with blank eyes. „It was... It was my brothers", he whispered.

„What?" His_ own fucking brothers_ did this to him? Alfred was shocked. „Did they take every drug that exists on this earth?" He knew that Arthur and his brothers never had a very good relationship, but he had no idea that it was _this_ bad!

„Don't mind it." Alfred could barely understand the next words because Arthur spoke so silently. „It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time."

„_They already did this before?_" Alfred couldn't believe it. Arthur was so strong, why didn't he defend himself?

„Why did you come?" Arthur tried to change the subject.

„Because I was worried. You didn't come to the World Meeting two days ago and-" Alfred stopped himself. The World Meeting was _two days_ ago. Arthur avoided his look. „Arthur? How long did you lay there?" No answer. „Arthur?"

„I... I don't know." And then Arthur lost his self-control. He bursted into tears and told Alfred everything. His brothers overpowered him usually when he was drunk because it was easier then. He was able to defend himself more while they raped him when he was sober. They had started this some years before Alfred had declared independence – _That's ages ago!_ Alfred thought shocked.

He always needed some time to restore himself. One day passed to get sober again, and depending on how violent they were it usually took one to three more days until he was able to free himself.

When Arthur finished, he just lay in Alfred's arms an cried.

„Shhh. I promise you that I'll protect you. I wont let them do this again to you." Alfred hugged his former mentor.

„Re-really?", Arthur sobbed. „W-why wo-would you d-do this?"

„Because I love you." And he really meant it. Arthur's eyes widened and he wanted to answer but Alfred cut him off. First he kissed his tears away, then he kissed him on the lips. Arthur slowly calmed down and melted into the kiss.

**I don't really like the ending. It's just... I don't know. :D**

**Please review. Constructive critic is welcome :)**


End file.
